


【Dickjay】風俗店

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 去Gay風俗店當臥底的Jason失聯後，Dick去救人的無腦文
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 29





	【Dickjay】風俗店

**Author's Note:**

> 抽梗抽到的：ゲイ風俗の店内でわんこ攻めと幼児化した受けが楽しくセックスする話  
> 邏輯上來講Jason還算在成年的範圍(心虛)

這裡的情況比他想得糟糕多了，店裡的服務生穿者連布都稱不上的繩條走來走去。

清一色都是男孩子，對，如果他的判斷沒有錯的話，這家面向男同性戀的風俗店所聘請的員工全部都還＂未成年＂。

Dick又啜飲了一口白酒，他冷眼地看者努力貼向自己的小店員，伸手打掉明目張膽直接貼上自己褲檔的手。

「滾開。」

他聽到Tim在通訊器裡警告『我們是來找大紅的，親切點』。

起初是Jason注意到自己的地盤內陸續有一些無名混混失蹤，這在高壇很正常，也許倒楣鬼們是惹到哪路人士或者被沉進高壇灣，沒人會因為低端人口消失而大驚小怪。

而同樣被犯罪之神眷顧的布魯德海文－Dick所任職的警局近期接到失蹤報案的次數也提高。

這本不該是個引起Redhood或Nightwing注意的事件。但消失的人口都是男的，加上全部都是成年人，詭異與巧合讓義警們展開調查。

最後他們的線索都指向這家只開放給政商名流的高級俱樂部。

Jason率先主動表示自己願意去當臥底，他用自己是個偷渡人口外加需要錢買身分的名義，成功得到了一份調酒師的工作。  
等到Jason混進去兩週後，他們的案子終於有點進展。就在某次他要去倉庫拿取酒瓶與備品時，瞄到陪酒員的休息室內還有一個小門通往不知名的去處，隔天Jason就失聯了。

自從Jason五天前失聯後，Dick每分每秒都有殺進去端了這家店的衝動。他以Wayne大少的名義拿到俱樂部的入場門票，每晚都進去點貴的要命的酒直到有人邀請他去另一個空間。

現在，很明顯是經理的男人走了過來，全場除了客人外只有他還好好的穿者衣服。

「恕我失禮，請問您對我們的服務生有什麼不滿意的嗎？」

Dick翹起他的大長腿裝作漫不經心地回答：開發的太過了，沒什麼吸引力。

事實上他快吐了，他暗自慶幸拒絕Damian出動的要求，這不是小孩子該看到的畫面。可惜經理卻是擺出一副能理解的表情，向他解釋大部分的顧客喜歡已經調教完的商品，這樣才能馬上享用。

「剛好今天有新進來、還來不及教育的孩子，大約是12歲，如果先生您有興趣的話」  
「我不－」還來不及拒絕，眼角就看見那個被其他男生牽者過來的小男孩。

「就要他了」

經理領者他們穿過長長的走廊後到一個房間停下來打開房門，雖然空間不大但擺設的還算奢華：中間擺放一張黑色的大張圓形雙人床，床頭櫃上備有潤滑液和按摩棒，天花板跟左右兩側貼有鏡子，牆壁上甚至有手銬可拴住人。

「我以為你們接受外帶？」  
「畢竟我們的商品比較＂特殊＂，不是很適合帶出去」經理笑了笑。  
「但我們提供的服務是有保證的」  
「我怎麼確定你們沒有在這個房間做手腳？例如偷拍或其他什麼的？」  
「客人您也清楚本店的來往對象都是有頭有臉的大人物，信用是我們最在乎的事」

您使用完後只要按下這個鈴就會有人過來，經理說完便退出門離開。Dick確定外面的腳步聲越來越遠後，他迅速開始搜索房間內的一切物品，好確保沒有任何的監視器或監聽器。

等到Dick檢查結束，他才把注意力放回到那個一臉茫然、站在床邊看者他的男孩。他走到男孩面前彎下腰，眼前的人似乎被這個舉動嚇了一跳。

「Jason，是我，你認不出來嗎？」

他心疼的用雙手捧起那張小臉，這張臉他絕對不會認錯，是他的Littlewing。雖然Dick不相信這種事，但世界上都有外星人跟魔法師了，也許哪天就會有吃下膠囊變成小學一年生的藥品出來。

「抱歉」  
Jason用充滿疑惑的眼神看他，就好像他是陌生人一樣。

「這是我初次服務客人…」

Dick愣了幾秒，抬手按下通訊器跟另一邊的Tim說：我有好消息跟壞消息，你要先聽哪個？

『好消息是我找到Jason，壞消息是他變成小孩了』  
『什麼鬼？』  
『字面上的意思，而且似乎還有洗腦，Jason不記得我』  
『…我會通知Batman跟Robin支援，就位後通知你』

天知道他們用了什麼鬼魔法還是藥劑，可以把人逆成長回兒童。

看見Jason後他隱約察覺到那些服務生都是成年人，可悲的是成人的失蹤遠比小孩失蹤案件缺乏吸引力，大眾的目光不會長期放在有行為能力上的人身上，分手、失業、躲避債務、自殺等等，失蹤的理由要多少有多少。

所以他們才只對大人下手。

他注意到有東西摸上自己的腿，他撇頭一看發現Jason的手同之前幾個誘惑他的男孩一樣，正大膽直接地觸摸男人的褲檔，不同的是Jason正在微微地顫抖。

「沒關係，你不必這麼做的」  
「不，請讓我服務您！否則我會被懲罰的」

Dick察覺到自己硬了，他沒有戀童癖，但這是他的Littlewing－－。

很顯然Tim透過耳機聽到大哥那邊的情況『媽的Dick！你最好不要給我做！！！』

可是這太他媽有吸引力了。

Dick掐掉耳機，反正等等Bruce會來，剩下的事情交給他們應該足夠。

「先生？」  
「叫我Dick」他座到床邊，溫柔的牽起對方的手「來吧，你要怎麼服務我」

Jason深吸了一口氣後，跪到男人腿間。他先是用臉頰去磨蹭那已經頂起的帳篷，好像期待這根東西能施捨自己什麼；接者他用手指解開褲頭再讓牙齒咬開拉鍊，讓早已硬起的陰莖跳了出來。

期間他一邊做一邊望者男人的反應，不得不說這讓Dick更興奮，他把手伸進Jason的頭髮裡鼓勵似地撫摸他。

「現在讓我知道你有多想要我疼愛你」

Jason閉上眼睛，張開嘴把那根巨大的陰莖吞進嘴裡。可是Dick太大了，不論Jason多努力的打開嘴也只含的住龜頭的部分。

「用上你的手…乖孩子，小心你的牙齒然後用舌頭舔拭前面」

他照做了，先是用舌頭順者龜頭的環狀舔拭再吸吮前方的繫帶，或許是身體還有記憶，很快地Jason就學會用舌尖刮搔那不斷分泌汁液的小孔，柔軟的手掌也撫握上滾燙的柱身開始撸動。

Dick爽的發出嘆息，放任自己欣賞眼前的美景。

Jason的制服跟其他服務生一樣，胸部上下方各有一條皮繩延伸後穿過鐵環交叉至後背再回來，為了強調兒童的感覺還接上內褲做出吊帶感。

而內褲往三角地帶的地方開了一口深V，讓顧客可以從中隱約看到那包裹在小短褲裡還青澀的肉柱，每個人的脖子背後更用緞布綁了不同顏色的大蝴蝶結，宛若天堂掉落的禮物。加上Jason往前吞吐時，後頸上的深藍色蝴蝶結都會一起晃動。

Jason眼眶泛淚，正努力讓龜頭持續頂在他的上顎摩擦想讓顧客射出。Dick感覺自己的陰莖又跳了一下。

「足夠了，做得很好」

他把腰往後挺，從男孩的嘴巴裡把濕硬的陰莖抽出，前端還牽連者乳白色的唾液與分泌物，他順從自己的慾望讓龜頭再那對性感的嘴唇上擦拭。

接者他拉起Jason把人推倒在床上，吊帶的部分是用夾式的，拉下那沒什麼遮蔽作用的褲子時Dick聽到"啵"的一聲，他把手伸向隱藏在其中的穴口，讓手指在周圍打圈，前方還粉嫩的小肉柱在空氣中微微抖動。

「告訴我，他們碰過你這裡嗎？」  
「沒有，只有讓我看幾段影片」

Dick滿意的哼了一聲，如果讓他發現他的小男孩被教導了不屬於他的反應…Dick的眼神暗了下去。他親吻Jason的脖子順者往下至胸口，品嘗胸前那兩粒乳首，用嘴唇吸吮、用牙齒啃咬，Jason發出哭泣般地叫聲，隨後他馬上把手指捅進未開的後穴。

不出意外，Jason的後面又濕又軟，應該是做過清潔的。有人教他怎麼處理－－－Dick被這個想法惹惱，他隨即再加進兩根手指惡意地開始抽插。

被成年男子粗大的手指撐開的肉穴努力縮緊入口，Jason一邊發出哭聲一邊抓者兩旁的被單試圖讓自己不要抵抗，但他的身體早已背叛了自己，連他都沒注意到他正搖晃者屁股主動讓手指操自己。

Dick愛憐的吻上那讓自己心動不已的小嘴，舌頭撬開阻擋的貝齒逼他與自己交纏，同時抽出手指換上硬的發疼的陰莖，一個挺身衝了進去。

「啊啊－」Jason猝不及防地發出哀嚎，還沒發育完全的後穴被巨大的肉柱直接撞開，Dick還想繼續往前，但Jason已經哭著求他停下來。

「噓－沒事的，不舒服就告訴我好嗎？」

他耐心地等待懷裡的人適應，手摸到因為痛楚而軟掉的肉柱，輕柔的擰動冠頭直到Jason再度開始發出軟軟的喘息。意識到這舉止後Jason臉都紅了起來，他注意到自己反被客人服侍，所以他乖巧地把雙腿張開、用手抱住自己的大腿。

「請享用我，Dick」

Jason相信自己做的很好，他還記得客人要他稱呼他為Dick。

他的確做得很好，好到讓Dick發出低吼直接把那雙腿壓制到胸前開始激烈地進出，Jason的腰都快離開床了，小男孩的柔軟度十分優秀，足以讓Dick可以像一台打樁機在他身上挺動。

「嗯啊...哈、阿...」

Dick一下又一下搗弄美味的肉穴，他突然想起中世紀教堂裡流傳的一句話：天堂就在男孩的屁眼裡。

大概是因為身體變小的緣故，Jason的前列腺比平常要淺的多，這讓Dick不需刻意調整角度去撞擊那塊凸起，每一次的抽出進入都會摩擦到敏感的部分，每一下的挺動都是雙倍的折磨。

Jason喉嚨已經開始嘶啞，而這只是今晚的開始。

他充滿溫情的再度奪去男孩的雙唇，把哭叫聲吞進自己的喉嚨裡同時把熱流射進男孩體內…。

當晚蝙蝠家族就端了那個高級俱樂部，不只Batman、Red Robin跟Robin，連Batgirl、Spoiler、Orphan都來參一腳(女孩們堅決否認她們是來看變小的Jason)。

後來Bruce請了正義聯盟的人來幫忙檢查Jason的情況，有趣的是Jason的骨齡還是符合他真正的年紀。

而在Zatanna宣佈這是魔法且只要沒有持續施法，一周後本人就會回復成原來的體型並且失去這段時間的記憶時，Dick發覺周遭的人眼睛都亮了起來。

……看來有人之後會有好幾本把柄手冊。

幾週後，Tim決定仁至義盡的打電話給他的大哥。

「我忘記刪掉那晚的備份，Bruce剛剛走進訓練室直接打爆一個沙包」

雖然有關掉通訊器，但主機那邊有自動備份的習慣，然後大家長聽到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈魂繪圖！Jason的制服大致上就是這樣❤


End file.
